


Fistful of Rupees

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Sidon and other Zoran royals visit a house of ill repute.





	

“Ladies! Ladies! Gather around!” Urbosa called to her staff.

 

The ladies, and some gentlemen, piled into the hallway of the brothel. Some pushing each other to get there first. After all were in attendance, Urbosa started to speak.

 

“Now tonight is a very special night for us, girls! Wanna know why?”

 

Urbosa’s staff looked at her confused and she merely laughed and shook her head.

 

“We have some special visitors tonight! Some royals from the Zora’s Domain! They’re already drunk and ready to throw down a fuckload of rupees, so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior for them! Okay?”

 

The staff all nodded.

 

“Good! Now let’s go out and meet them!” Urbosa led them into the foyer. Sure enough, a bunch of drunk, horny Zorans were there.

 

“Now you all, remeber the rules of the house! Play nice with my girls or else!” Urbosa addressed them. The girls all flawlessly mingled their way into their conversations.

 

All of the Zorans were eager to jump on the harlots, except one. Urbosa noticed him way in the back, large, red, and twiddling his thumbs. She strode up to him.

 

“What’s the matter, handsome?” she asked the Zoran.

 

“Um...it’s nothing. I’m just not quite used to all...this.” he said. 

 

‘Ah. A virgin.’ Urbosa thought.

 

“Hmm...come with me. I have just what you need!” Urbosa led the one Zoran out of the room away from the fake giggles of harlots and bellowing laughs of desperate royals.

 

They walk for what seemed like forever to the Zoran until they reached a room way in the back of the brothel. 

 

“I save this one for my...special customers!” Urbosa opened the door.

 

Inside there was another harlot. But this one was different from the regular Gerudo harlots, even though he wore the regular Gerudo harlot attire. This one had fair skin, pointed ears and short blond hair poking out from under the veil on his head. They had bright, blue eyes that stared up at the Zoran from the bed. The Zoran started to blush a little at the sight of the beautiful person.

 

“Link, come here for a minute!” Urbosa called out.

 

Link rose gracefully from the bed walked toward the pair. 

 

“This is Link! He’s going to take real good care of you!”

 

‘He?’ the Zoran thought. A boy in women’s clothes? He didn’t know why, but the thought started to entice him even more.

 

“Nice to meet you...I’m Sidon.” Sidon extended a hand toward the small harlot. He took in both of his hands and kissed it from underneath the veil across his face. That made Sidon’s blood rush to his face.

 

“He doesn’t talk much. He likes to show, not tell.” Urbosa winked. 

 

“Ah...I see.”

 

“I’ll leave you two alone to get acquainted.” Urbosa said, leaving and closing the door to Link’s room behind her.

  
  


“So um...now what?” Sidon asked, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

 

Link took SIdon’s hand and led him to the bed. He motioned for him to sit down. Once he did, Link wasted no time straddling him. Link grabbed onto his shoulders, which even sitting down were too high for Link to properly reach, and pushed him down until he was flat on his back. Sidon craned his head forward to watch the boy, as he started to grind his hips against his in some sort of lap dance. Sidon watched entranced.

 

Link started to rub his hands up and down himself, and then up the length of Sidon’s muscular abs. Sidon, for some reason, decided to start a conversation.

 

“Um...are you really a boy?” Sidon asked.

 

Link nodded.

 

“Woah. Can...can I see?” Sidon asked, hping he wasn’t over-stepping his boundaries. Little did he know, Link had no boundaries.

 

Link crawled off of the Zoran, sitting at his side to remove his silken pants. Sure enough, there was a small cock sitting right between his legs. Above it, where Sidon had assumed he had been as hairless as the rest of his body, there was a small tuft of blond hair, shaved into the shape of a triangle formed out of three smaller triangles.

 

“Wow. Can I touch you?” Sidon watched amazed. 

 

Link motioned for Sidon to wait, while he grabbed something off the nightstand. It was a small bottle full of what looked to be like oil. Link sat back down, popped the top and poured the liquid all over his cock, thighs, and stomach. Sidon gulped and wasted no time grabbing and rubbing Link’s oily cock, making the boy sigh. As Sidon rubbed, Link’s legs started to move on their own, digging his heels into the silk sheets. Link reached over between the Zoran’s legs to rub his cock. Link was slightly surprised when he noticed there were two of them. 

 

“It’s strange isn’t it...I’m sorry.” Sidon said.

 

Link reached up and kissed Sidon, dispelling his nervousness. Link crawled off the bed, on his knees in front of Sidon. He lowered the veil covering his mouth, and Sidon finally saw his plump, pouty, cherry red lips. Sidon wanted to place his own lips on them. But for now, Link’s mouth was preoccupied with sucking his length. Link managed to suck one of them, while rubbing the other with his hand. The boy practically stuffed his cheeks like he was starving. Sidon was impressed by his ability to take it all the way into his throat with no resistance. He started to hiss and curl his toes.

 

“Link...that feels great…”

 

Link looked up at Sidon with his big, cerulean eyes as he flawlessly swallowed Sidon’s large cock. He started to fuck him with his throat even faster, slurping Sidon down as far he could go. Link was enjoying Sidon’s salty taste. Sidon mindlessly reached and grabbed at the veil atop Link’s head, grabbing a tuft of the soft hair underneath and forcing him to move even faster, Link’s current speed not enough for him. Link’s cheeks started to slam against Sidon’s groin. Link was almost struggling not to choke. It seemed to go on for minutes until finally, Sidon erupted down Link’s gullet, filling his mouth with salty cum. Link struggled to swallow it all but he managed. Sidon’s other cock shot his seed onto the floor in front of him.

Afterwards, Link sucked all the remaining cum down, and released the Zoran from his mouth.

 

“Sorry about that.” Sidon said. “Got a little carried away.”

 

Link only smiled in response. He crawled back onto the bed, only this time, positioning himself against the headboard. He took the bottle of oil and poured it on his exposed ass. Afterwards he spread his cheeks, exposing his pink, little hole. He looked back at Sidon, winking and motioning for him come. Sidon didn’t need to be told twice. He scrambled onto the bed behind Link. He poured even more oil on Link’s round cheeks, rubbing it in and making them shine. The sight made Sidon’s cocks spring back to life. He gave a playful spank to his bottom, making it jiggle, before placing one of his cocks at Link’s entrance. He poured some oil onto his cock before slowly plunging in. Link felt heavenly inside. He was tight like a vice. Soft and warm too. Sidon lost himself to the pleasure and before he knew it , he was deep inside to the base. He was impressed with how well Link could take his cock. Sidon pulled back out, only to slam back in, making the harlot give out a girlish yelp. Sidon thought he must have hit his sensitive spot.

 

“Does that feel good?” Sidon asked.

 

Link only responded by riding back against Sidon, hit plush bottom making lewd clapping noises against Sidon’s hips. That was all the encouragement Sidon needed. He grabbed Link’s hips and forced his cock inside the boy once more, drawing another high-pitched moan from him. As Sidon fucked into him, Link suddenly stopped them. 

 

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Sidon asked.

 

Link slowly pulled Sidon out of him, reached back, and grabbed Sidon’s other cock, putting both of them together at his entrance.

 

“Are you sure?” Sidon asked, apprehensive. 

 

Link merely looked back to nod. Sidon started to think that Link was some sort of size queen. Link rode back on Sidon’s manhood, filling himself up with cock and making him squeal once again. Sidon grabbed Link’s hips once more and pounded into the boy to his heart’s content. Sidon started to growl as he fucked into his lover’s sweet tightness. The friction of both of his cocks inside of one hole drove him crazy. He had never dreamed of anything like this before. He took advantage of the situation by smacking Link’s bottom with his palm. Not too hard, but enough to leave a faint mark. Link yelped at the hit, and Sidon reveled in Link’s cute little voice. 

 

“You like that, Link?”

“Mm hmm!” Link hummed in response.

 

Sidon smiled and smacked Link again and again, harder and harder until the shape of his hand was embedded in Link’s ass. The sting of it made Link even harder, and drove him even closer to the edge. Link grabbed the headboard as tight as he could, until his knuckles turned red. Sidon turned him into a moaning, drooling mess. 

 

“Link...I’m about to cum!” Sidon wailed.

 

Link was close too. He forced himself even harder onto Sidon’s cocks, making the bed start to creak. With another smack on his bottom from Sidon, Link started to come with a loud shriek. Sidon followed soon after, painting the boy’s insides white with his cum and giving a mighty growl. Sidon and Link panted, both of them out of energy. They collapsed on the soft bed, Sidon working his spent cocks out of Link’s hole. Some of his cum started to flow out from Link onto the sheets. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Sidon broke the silence.

 

“Wow. That was...amazing!”

 

Link rolled over to lay on Sidon’s chest. He reached up and placed a kiss onto Sidon’s lips. Sidon moaned and leaned into Link’s luscious lips. After a few minutes of kissing, Sidon started to worry.

 

“I guess I should pay you and get out of here huh?” 

 

Link frowned in response, but was quickly cheered up by the sack of rupees as big as his hand. The bed started to dip as Sidon started to climb off until Link stopped him.

 

“Sidon…”

 

“Yeah?”

  
“Come back and visit sometime, okay handsome?” 

**Author's Note:**

> meep


End file.
